No Love Left
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Promised Day is over but things have changed since Edward and Alphonse were last home. Angst. After Brotherhood. EdWin One-Shot


_Well... after writing so much cheery fluff, I decided I wanted to write some angst. Considering, that's something I don't do with EdWin stories... CAUSE I'M ALL ABOUT THE FLUFF BROS. I'm actually pretty proud with this turn out. Now I just need to finish my other one-shots and update some on-going stories and no one will be mad at me anymore, right? :D _

_So yeah... I was just going through reading some really old fanfiction and a sudden suicidal angst story popped in my head. It was just so depressing that I had to write it. So here you go! o3o_

_Disclaimer: Me? A cow? Psht. _

-_Ash_

* * *

><p>They were back home in Resembool. The boys were back where they had belonged their entire life. It was finally time to stay there.<p>

"I'm so glad the two of you are back you guys!" Winry chimed as she placed an apple pie on the dinning table.

Alphonse smiled, "It's really good to be back, Winry!"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, especially with the apple pie waiting for us."

She merely rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. Anyway, I have to get going soon. I have a date tonight."

Ed's heart dropped into his stomach, his throat and mouth instantly went dry, "A date?" He replied hoarsely.

"Mmm hmm! With one of my automail patients! His name is Alex."

"I see..." The ex alchemist gazed downcast to the floor, "I'm going to go up to my room then. I'll see you after your..._date_." He murmured clearly spitting out the word 'date'.

"Brother...?" Alphonse asked concerned.

"I'm tired from the walk home, that's all."

Winry returned home hours later, she came in as cheerful as can be. The blonde mechanic knocked on her best friend's door with a smile. Ed hesitantly opened the door, "Yes?"

"Oh Ed! I just had a wonderful time! It was so great! He asked me out again."

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't take heart break, "That's great, Winry. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks! But the real reason I came up here was to ask you what you wanted for breakfast tomorrow."

"Ask Al," Ed hissed, "I don't really like the sound of eating right now. Whatever you give me, I'll eat."

"Okay if you're sure."

"I am." Edward then shut the door in her face. His heart was filled with jealously and hatred. What good what this? _I've lost her. The only person I've ever truly wanted. Alphonse will leave soon to go to Xing with Mei. What do I have left after that? Nothing... I won't have anything. I will have to get away from here. I can't stand to see this. It makes me want to vomit then swallow it. Or pull my hair out and eat it. I can't let my heart ache like this. I just can't._

Edward was going to give it a little bit of time. But if this thing with Alex progressed, he would be running away from everything.

* * *

><p>The morning was the most miserable time for the young blonde man. He was seeing the woman he loved giddy for another. It was painful. Too painful for his metal heart to take. She was the only one who could take his stone heart in her hands and make it something beautiful. Without her, what was he?<p>

Edward covered his feelings with a grin, "So Win, do you want to go out by the lake today?" He needed to spend _some_ time with her.

"Oh I can't today Ed... I'm doing some upgrades on Alex today then we're going out to lunch. I'm really excited!" She giggled, "Maybe tomorrow!" She then took out of the house.

Ed's grin faded into a deep frown, "Okay... Have fun..." Was his weak and unheard reply.

He then made his way over and slumped into the recliner then stared at the wall. He hated this. It made him weak. It made him miserable. He didn't know what to do. He _couldn't_ do anything about it. _I need to escape somehow. This has to end soon, I can't take this much longer. _

That evening Winry skipped back into her home, Edward curled into the recliner still thinking about how miserable his life was.

"Ed! There you are! How has your day been?" She sang.

"Miserable." He grumbled.

She blinked, "I'm sorry. I didn't think about Al not being here today. He went off to visit Mei in the park today didn't he? He's going back to Xing with her soon, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He is." Ed sneered, "Just...I'm going to bed." He stood and slipped past her without another word.

"Ed's only 6:30."

He didn't reply.

* * *

><p>Winry was gone on another date with that <em>guy<em>. Her _boyfriend._ That wasn't named _Edward._ Alphonse was gone too. Al would be leaving in a few days.

"Damn it..." Something rare weld up in the poor man's eyes, tears. "Damn it... Damn it all!" He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and slit it down his wrists. He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't needed. He wasn't loved anymore. _Alphonse is leaving, he has Mei to love him now. He no longer needs me to love him. Winry..._ He watched the blood rush down his wrist. _She doesn't need me to love her. She doesn't even love me anymore. I thought she did. She promised to wait. But I was too late. She loves Alex. Not me. She doesn't want a person like me. A disgrace. _Edward collapsed to the floor. He was laying there, his own blood covering his arm. _No one wants a thing like me. Not even the Truth. Winry and Alphonse were all he had left and they had abandoned him. He had no one. He wanted no one else. He just wanted everything to go away. _Tears fell down his face, _Damn it. I don't want to die now. I just got the opportunity to start living again. But now it all boils down to not having anyone left._

"Edward!"

His world faded into black.

* * *

><p>He awoke quietly. <em>Where the hell am I? This isn't the gate... But I'm pretty sure neither heaven nor hell has white ceiling tiles. Nor the sound of a heart monitor. <em> His golden orbs searched his surroundings. His wrist was bandaged tightly and there was a small hand lying in his. He searched up the arm to see the being it belonged to. It was Winry. She had her head lying on the bed and her arm reached up to grasp his hand. It seemed as if she were asleep. Edward acted on impulse, instantly squeezing her hand with his. Hopefully, that wouldn't upset Alex too much.

Winry's eyes cracked open as she turned her head to see him. Her eyes brightened with life as she immediately sat up, "E-Ed!"

"Hey..."

"You idiot! I can't believe you did this to yourself! What were you thinking!" She demanded.

"That I had no one to live for anymore..."

Winry stiffened and her eyes weld with tears, "Ed, this is all my fault! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"What're you talking about Winry?" Edward asked hoarsely, his voice wanting to fail him.

"Alex isn't real; I was trying to make you jealous so you'd confess your feelings! I know how stubborn you are, Ed! I felt as though if I got a little jealously triggered it might make you feel protective! I didn't think it'd make you give up on everything entirely..."

Edward's eyes widened in realization, he'd never seen the guy! All of Winry's patients come to her home for repairs. Ed was the only one she ever made 'house calls' for unless it was an emergency! He was such an idiot! He never put two and two together.

"I-I'm so, so, sorry Ed! I never intended on this happening! I don't love anyone else but you! I love you Ed! I love only you and I'll only love you! When I found you in the kitchen I thought you were going to die! I thought I had killed you with my idiotic plan for jealousy! I just love you so much Ed! I just didn't have the nerve to tell you before. I was so shy and scared of being rejected. I thought maybe if I got you to confess first it wouldn't be so awkward."

Edward then smiled faintly, "You stupid automail freak, you're going to be the death of me you know that?"

She crawled onto the bed and sat down as she cupped his cheek, "I wouldn't have taken that literally until now..."

He leaned his cheek into her palm then caressed it with his own, "I love you Winry. I couldn't love anyone else. That's why I wanted to end everything."

"I'm so sorry." She was crying again.

"Stop crying, Winry..." He sat up slowly keeping his hand on hers.

Winry frowned, "Ed! Lie back down! You're still in bad shape! You almost died from blood loss!"

"I don't care." He pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Winry instantly closed her eyes.

Edward pulled away, "Don't do shit like that to me ever again you hear me, machine junkie?"

"You too, alchemy freak."

A silent agreement was made as the young man brought her in for another kiss.


End file.
